Big Time Quake
by Igettvgeeks
Summary: An earthquake hits LA and Logan gets hurt. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan will have to deal with their most difficult challenge yet. Logan may be out of the band. Big Time Rush might get someone new. Logan and Camille may have to say goodbye.
1. We Need to Save Him

I don't own Big Time Rush. It's just a fun show I wanted to write about. Thanks for reading!

Big Time Quake

Chapter 1: We Need to Save Him

Kendall and Logan stood in the kitchen eating breakfast. Carlos was in the shower and James was still asleep.

"One of us needs to wake up James." Kendall said.

"I'm not doing it. Last time he threw a pillow at me and then he hit me in the head with a shoe." Logan said while he put his bowl into the sink.

"If you do it I'll be your best friend." Kendall said.

"You're already my best friend. No." Logan said.

"Fine. We'll do Rock Paper Scissors for it." Kendall said.

"Fine but if you lose you have to wake him up. I'm not going to cave and let you talk me into doing it anyway." Logan said.

They stood facing each other and said together, "Rock. Paper. Scissors." Logan looked down and saw that he had scissors. Kendall had rock. He sighed deeply.

"You always pick scissors." Kendall said patting Logan on the back as he pushed him toward James' room.

Logan walked to the door and knocked. There was no response. He opened the door a crack and looked in quickly. He didn't want to see James in an awkward situation like that one time a couple years ago. He opened the door and walked into the room. There were clothes everywhere and it smelled like hairspray. Logan wondered how James didn't suffocate at night. He walked to the right side of the bed trying not to trip over shoes. He reached down and shook James on the shoulder. He didn't wake up. Logan shook him again and he woke with a start.

"What?! What?!" James said.

"It's me, Logan. We have to get ready we have to be in the studio at 8." Logan said to James. James grabbed his pillow and Logan's eyes opened wide. He rushed for the door and closed it behind him just as James threw the pillow at him.

Kendall and Carlos looked at him. He was breathing a little faster than normal.

"He's awake." Logan said.

********

"Dogs. That was good." Gustavo said through the microphone into the recording booth. The four guys started to high five. "But it wasn't great!" Let's run it again!" Gustavo bellowed.

"Uhh. Gustavo?" Logan said meekly. "Can we take a break?"

"Break? You want a break? No! We still have a lot of work to do on this song. Logan!" he said.

"Right. But you see; I really have to go to the bathroom." Logan said.

"NO!" Gustavo said.

"Gustavo!" Kelly said as she hit him on the shoulder.

Gustavo looked at her with an annoyed expression but he relented and told Logan he had five minutes. Logan ran out of the booth.

The other three stood in the booth waiting for Logan to get back. Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Get into the corner guys." Kelly said into the microphone as she and Gustavo crouched near the corner with the door.

The shaking went on for a few minutes and most of the equipment fell over. Kendall, James, and Carlos crouched together in the corner as one of the microphones fell on Kendall. The window between the both and the studio crashed and sent glass flying at them. The shaking stopped finally and the three stood up slowly.

"That was a pretty big earthquake. Look at the booth." Carlos said. Most of the equipment had shorted out. Gustavo and Kelly stood up slowly and moved to the center of the room.

"Are you guys okay?" Kelly said.

"Yeah. I think. Watch out for the glass James." Kendall said.

"This is going to take so much time to fix. We're going to have to rerecord everything now!" Gustavo said throwing his hands into the air. Everyone looked at him shocked. "You guys are sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Logan!" Kendall said. "We have to go get him." The three guys started to rush for the door.

"We can't leave yet." Kelly said.

"What?! Logan's out there Kelly. He could be hurt." Kendall said.

"There's going to be after shocks Kendall. We can't leave yet" she said.

"If he's hurt he needs out help" he said.

"If you get hurt looking for him then you can't help him. We have to wait to make sure there aren't going to be any large aftershocks" she said.

They stood in the studio for ten minutes without an aftershock to be felt. Kendall was getting impatient. He was pacing the entire time.

"It's been ten minutes. I'm going to find Logan" he said. Kendall, James, and Carlos left the recording studio and walked down the hall. Most of the posters and records were knocked off the walls. Some of the lights had fallen from the ceiling and they ducked out of the way. Kelly and Gustavo followed them down the halls to Gustavo's office.

"Do you see him?" James said.

"Not yet. What if he's trapped under something?" Carlos said.

"Let's be positive guys. Logan's smart. He probably knew to get under something sturdy when the earthquake hit." Kelly said.

"There was no warning though. Logan's not good with surprises." Kendall said as they turned the corner to Gustavo's office. The wall had collapsed and you could see into the office. It was completely destroyed.

"Oh my god!" Kendall said. "That looks like Logan's shoe." He said as he rushed to move some of the wall pieces.

"He's not moving. How come he's not moving?" Carlos asked.

"He's unconscious." Kelly said as she started to dial 911 on her cell phone.

"We need to get this wall off of him. Come on guys." Kendall said as he, Carlos, and James started to remove the large piece of wall from Logan's body. They saw he had a cut on his forehead. There was blood running down his face and the back of his head was covered with blood. His hair was a matted down from it.

Kendall looked down at his friend. He looked so small beneath the rubble.

"An ambulance is on the way. They say we're not supposed to move him." Kelly said.

Kendall took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped some of the blood from Logan's forehead. He felt helpless. Carlos and James didn't look like they knew what to do either.

'I should call Camille." Kendall said.

To Be continued…


	2. Wounded Logan

Big Time Quake

Chapter 2: Wounded Logan

Kendall, Carlos, James, and Kelly sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news on Logan. The hospital was a little disoriented as the earth quake had shaken some of the equipment up and some of the staff clearly had experienced their first earthquake today, just like the guys of Big Time Rush. The building was intact and people were working as swiftly as they could while the custodial staff tried to get things cleared and cleaned up in all of the hallways.

"I called Camille. She said she was going to get a ride with my mom and sister. They should be here soon if the traffic isn't too bad." Kendall said.

"That's good. Camille is probably freaking out. Was she at the Palm Woods when it happened?" James said.

"Yeah. She was in her room when it happened. She sounded really calm actually." Kendall said.

"How long have we been here?" Carlos said.

"A few hours. Logan's parents are flying in from Minnesota. They should be here soon." Kendall said as he stood and started pacing again.

"I wish someone would tell us something." James said.

"There are all these doctors and nurses running around maybe we could flag one down?' Carlos said.

"They probably won't know about Logan. We just need to be patient guys." Kelly said.

Kendall continued to pace in front of the other guys. He checked his watch several times. His cell phone rang. "Hello? Hi mom. We're on the 8th floor. Yeah we're all okay. We still don't know anything. Okay. We'll see you soon." Kendall ended the call and said to the group, "My mom, Katie and Camille are here. They should be up soon."

"When they get here I'll go get us some food from the vending machine." Kelly said.

A few minutes passed when Kendall saw his mom, sister, and Camille exit the elevator and walk towards them. He let out a sigh of relief. He was glad they weren't hurt and it made him feel better to have his mom there.

"Hi honey." His mom said as she hugged him. He let her go and hugged his sister.

"Hi Camille." Kendall said.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Do we know anything about Logan?" Kendall's mom asked.

"Nothing. I don't think we've seen the doctor since we've been here either." Kendall said.

"Okay. Well, Katie you sit here with Carlos and James. I'll try to find out something." Kendall's mom said. "You're sure you're okay?" She asked Kendall again before she left for the information desk. He nodded and she hugged him again before walking away.

Katie sat between Carlos and James. She noticed they looked nothing like she had ever seen them look before. James wasn't acting goofy and she wished more than anything that Carlos would put his helmet on and crash into something. The three sat there in silence.

Camille and Kendall stood next to each other waiting for Kendall's mom to return.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you really? Or are you just acting?"

"I'm fine Kendall. You found him?"

"We all did actually."

"A part of me is glad I wasn't there to see him. A bigger part of me wishes I was" Camille said.

"He's gonna be fine." Kendall said putting his arm on her shoulder. She brushed it off. "I'm sorry." He said, briefly remembering the last time they were together this closely.

Kelly returned with both arms full of vending machine snacks and soda that she dumped on the seat next to James.

"I got a little bit of everything." She said. "Your mom's here?" She said to Kendall.

"Yes. She went to see if she could find anything out about Logan." Kendall said moving toward Kelly; leaving Camille standing by herself for a moment.

Katie saw her mom walking toward them. "Here comes mom." She said.

They all stood and looked at her. Camille joined the small circle as they waited for the news.

"Okay. They wouldn't tell me much because I'm not Logan's guardian but they told me he's been moved to a room here on the 8th floor. He's stable. He's resting and when his parents get here we'll know more."

"How long until they get here?" James asked.

"It should be soon." Kendall said. They sat down and started eating the food that Kelly had brought back.

**************

Another three hours had passed and it was approaching 8pm. Logan's parents had arrived half an hour earlier and they were talking to the doctor. Kendall had started pacing again. Katie had fallen asleep as her mom sat next to her. James and Carlos were drinking their third cups of coffee and Camille sat motionless in her chair next to Kelly.

The Mitchell's approached the group and Kendall stopped pacing, Carlos and James stood. Logan's parents looked concerned.

"How is he?" Kendall asked.

Logan's father took a breath and said, "He's got a broken arm and there was some head trauma. He'll need a cast and he won't be able to do a lot of physical activity for a while. That means this music thing might have to be put on hold for a little while. He's stable. He should be fine in time."

"Can we see him?" Carlos said as he, James and Kendall looked at Logan's dad eagerly.

"He's awake but he should be resting." Logan's dad said.

"It might not hurt for Logan to see them." Logan's mom said.

"Okay but you have five minutes. Logan's room number is 212 B; it's down the hall there." He said.

The three guys rushed down the hallway. They got to the door marked 212 B and entered slowly. Logan was in his bed. There was a cast on his right arm and he had bandages on his head and face. They had cleaned him up so he no longer had drywall dust or blood on him but he still looked pretty bruised.

"Hey Logan." They said together.

"Hey… guys." Logan said.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked

"Pretty beat up. I guess that happens when a wall falls on you though." Logan said giving a small smile. "Are you guys okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"We're fine man. We're just worried about you." James said.

"I'm doing okay. I'm just tired because of all the pain medication. It's kind of nice not to have to think though." Logan said.

"Camille's here. Do you want us to get her?" Carlos said.

"Oh. Um. I don't know." Logan said.

The doctor entered and said, "Okay guys. Logan really needs to rest. You can talk to him more tomorrow. I'm sure you guys are tired too."

"Yeah. Okay. We'll see you tomorrow Logan." James said.

"Feel better buddy." Carlos said.

"How long does he have to be here doctor?" Kendall asked.

"Another day at least. We'll see how he's doing after that."

"Okay. We'll be back tomorrow, Logan. Do you want me to tell Camille anything?" Kendall said.

"Tell her I say 'hi'" Logan said.

Kendall nods and the three of them leave the room. The doctor closes the door.

"So Logan, did you remember any of them?"

Logan frowns.

To Be Continued…


	3. Fractured Logan

Big Time Quake

Chapter 3: Fractured Logan

"So Logan, did you remember any of them?"

Logan frowns.

"No. I can't. Do I know them well?" he asked.

"I think so. It's okay. You need to give it time. I'm going to talk to your parents and explain your condition better to them. When you leave there's going to be a lot that needs to be done for you." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Logan lies in his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't remember anything. He wanted to force himself to remember those people that had visited him earlier but he couldn't. He felt himself getting drowsy. The medication must have been kicking in. He tried to stay awake and remember but he eventually gave in and fell asleep.

The next day Kendall, Carlos, and James had returned to the hospital to see Logan again. Logan's parents came out of his room and the three of them stood anxiously.

"How's he doing?" Kendall asked.

"He's doing better. They have him on some pain medication and they are watching him closely." Logan's dad said.

"When will he be able to go home?" James asked.

"If things go well they think it should be five days or so. They want to make sure things aren't going to get worse." Logan's dad said.

"Worse? What do you mean worse?" Carlos asked.

"You see guys. When the wall hit Logan it knocked him unconscious. It also caused some damage to his brain." Logan's mom said.

"What kind of damage?" Kendall said.

"He has amnesia. He can't remember anything." Logan's dad said.

"He doesn't remember us? He doesn't remember the band? He doesn't remember Camille? Anything?" Kendall said in shock.

"Believe me if it's frustrating for you it's ten times worse for Logan. He's having a hard time with it." Logan's mom said.

"Can we see him?" Kendall asked.

"That might not be such a good idea. He's not in a great mood right now." Logan's dad said.

"We could calm him down." Carlos said.

"Yeah. We're his best friends." James said.

"I know you guys want to help but it would probably just do more harm than good for all of you to go in there. It's too much for him to handle right now." Logan's dad said.

"What if just one of us went in? That wouldn't be too stressful." Carlos suggested.

"Yeah. Kendall could go in. He knows Logan the best out of the three of us. If anyone could calm him down it would be him." James said.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea for him to see anyone." Logan's dad said.

"But when we were in there he was asking for the guys he saw yesterday. It might not hurt. Just be calm and don't do anything to upset him, Kendall and it should be fine." Logan's mom said.

Kendall nodded and walked towards Logan room. He went inside and saw Logan on his bed. Logan threw his Jell-O cup at the door. Kendall dodged it and sat down in the chair that was next to Logan's bed.

"Hey Logan." Kendall said. "How's it going?"

"How's it going? How's it going?" Logan practically yelled at him. "I can't remember anything. I can't remember anyone. Not my family, not you, not anything that I've ever done!"

"They say when you got hit with the wall during the earthquake it messed things up." Kendall said.

"You think! You know you really should be my doctor now. You seem to have it figured out." Logan said.

"I'm sorry Logan. I don't know what to say." Kendall said.

"Then why are you here?" Logan said. He saw the hurt in Kendall's eyes and sighed, "Sorry. It's just, no one knows what to say or do. My parents are trying to be strong but I can't even remember them. Do you know how hard that is? To have these two people telling you they love you and telling you they are your parents but you can't remember them from the next person that walks through the door?"

"You'll get your memory back. It's just going to take time." Kendall said.

"Yeah. They keep telling me that. I have this feeling though that there's a possibility that it won't come back." Logan said.

"We're all here for you. Me, James, Carlos, Camille. We're not going to let you forget us." Kendall said.

"Thanks. But you know when I look at you I just see a stranger. Are we really good friends?" Logan asked.

"We're best friends." Kendall said.

"So my parents tell me we're in something called a boy band together. What's it called?" Logan said.

"We're called Big Time Rush." Kendall said.

"Sounds kind of lame." Logan said laughing a little. Kendall smiled too.

The doctor entered and started to take down some readings. "We'll need to take him for a CAT scan soon." The doctor said.

"Okay." Kendall said. He stood and started to exit.

'Hey Kendall? Who's this Camille you keep mentioning?" Logan said.

"She's your girlfriend." Kendall said.

"Is she a good kisser?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"I remember you said once you were pleasantly surprised." Kendall sad.

"Cool. I can't wait to meet her again." Logan said.

"She can't wait either. I'll tell the Carlos and James you say hi. I'll see you later." Kendall said.

Logan tossed and turned in his bed later that night as he slept. He was having a dream. It wasn't quite clear though. He was at a pool walking toward a door that led into a building. He entered the lobby and saw two people standing at the end of the hall near the elevators. They were kissing. He got closer and saw two people. One was a girl with dark hair and the other looked like that guy that was in his room earlier. He couldn't remember his name. He said something to them and they stopped kissing. Logan punched the guy in the eye. He woke with a start. He sighed in frustration. He didn't know who he saw. He couldn't remember why it made him so mad.

**Five Days Later **

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Camille sat in the guy's apartment waiting impatiently for Logan and his parents to arrive.

"It's kind of cloudy today. I wonder if it's going to rain." Carlos asked.

"Does it really matter? Logan's coming home today." James said.

"It'll be good for him to be here. Hopefully it will help him remember some stuff." Kendall said.

"Yeah." Camille said quietly.

There was a knock at the door and Kendall sprang up to answer it. Logan stood there with his parents, and they entered. Kendall's mom welcomed them from the kitchen.

"We are staying at the hotel down the street. We're going to check in every day to make sure he's doing all right." Logan's dad said.

"Of course." Kendall's mom said.

"Here are his pain medications. It's not too complicated. Just make sure he eats when he takes these two." Logan's mom said pointing to two bottles in the bag.

Logan walked around the apartment looking at the TV and the slide. "We actually live here?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome." Carlos said.

Logan saw Camille sitting on the couch and joined her.

"You're the girl from my dream." He said.

"I'm Camille." She said holding out her hand. Logan shook it and quickly let it go nervously. He smiled nervously and looked down at his hands.

"So, how do you know these guys?" Logan asked.

Camille's eyes lost a little of their shine from earlier and she said, "We're all good friends."

"Cool. I'm sorry I don't remember you but you look so much like this girl in a dream I had last night." Logan said.

There was a pause and Camille asked, "What was she doing in this dream?"

"I think she was someone I knew but she was kissing someone else. I think I punched the guy in the eye, but I can't really remember though." Logan said.

"You remembered a lot of that dream. That's got to be a good sing." Camille said smiling at Logan who smiled back at her.

"I hope it means something good." He said.

Camille caught Kendall's eyes and they shared a knowing glance.

"I'm kind of tired. I feel like I'm always tired so I'm going to lie down. Everyone tell me your names again though before I go to sleep. The doctor said it might help me remember them later." Logan said while standing.

"I'm Carlos."

"I'm James."

"I'm Kendall."

"And I'm Logan. And we're… Big Time Rush?" He said. They nodded. Logan looked at Camille and gave her a big smile while pointing at her, "Camille. I hope I remember your name first." Kendall's mom showed Logan and his parents to his room.

Camille stood and walked to the door. Kendall opened it and they stepped into the hall together.

"It would be really bad if the first memory Logan gets back is us kissing." Camille said.

"We'll just have to make sure it's one of the last so he can put everything into order and understand what happened." Kendall said.

Camille frowns and walks down the hall. Kendall reenters the apartment and closes the door.


	4. Big Time Change

Big Time Quake

Chapter 4: Big Time Change

Kendall, James, and Carlos sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Logan was still sleeping but his parents would be over in 30 minutes to check on him so Kendall had to wake him before too long. He didn't really want to. He wanted to let Logan sleep because it was only 7:10 and Kendall was sure he heard Logan walking around the apartment last night unable to sleep. It concerned Kendall how little sleep Logan was getting. He thought a person with head trauma needed more sleep than usual. Kendall wasn't sure when Logan finally went to sleep last night but when he checked his alarm clock the last time he heard noise it was 3:10. Kendall stood and put his bowl in the sink.

"Are you going to wake him up now?" James asked.

"His parents will be here soon." Kendall said.

"You could just tell them he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Maybe they'll let him sleep later. It's not like he has to be at the studio with us or anything." Carlos said.

The three guys let that statement sink in for a minute.

"Logan's parents were very clear that we have to do things their way if Logan is going to stay here," Kendall said.

"If they're supposed to be here in half an hour anyway, why not just let them wake him up?" James said.

"They want him to be up and showered by the time they get here," Kendall said.

"I'm up." Logan said from the hallway. He looked tired. But he had taken a shower and he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red t shirt. "What's for breakfast?" Logan asked.

"Kendall and I had cereal. Carlos had oatmeal and toast," James said.

"I could make you something. What do you want?" Carlos said.

"That's okay. I don't want to be a bother." Logan said.

"You're not a bother. You're our best friend," Carlos said as he put his apron on. "What do you want? Eggs? Pancakes? Waffles? French Toast?"

Logan looked at the three of them. They all had concerned expressions. Logan felt bad that they were going to make him breakfast when he couldn't remember their names. "Okay. Eggs sound great," Logan said as he sat down on a stool in front of the counter.

"Do you guys eat breakfast together a lot?" Logan asked.

"Lately yeah. We usually have to be up to go to class or the studio to work on the album," Kendall said.

"Album? You guys are a signing group?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. The four of us are." James said. "That's what we're doing here."

"Are you… we… any good?" Logan said.

Kendall, James, and Carlos all looked at each other. They thought they were good but no one wanted to say it for fear of jinxing the new album they were working on.

"You guys are really good." Kelly said from the doorway where she stood with Kendall's mom.

"Hey Kelly. What are you doing here so early?" Kendall asked.

"Gustavo wanted me to make sure you were ready." Kelly said.

"He wanted you to check in person?" Carlos asked as he flipped Logan's omelet.

Kelly entered the apartment and closed the door. She sat down next to Logan. "I wanted to see how Logan was doing." She said.

"I'm okay… Kelly." Logan said.

"You look tired. Can I get you anything?" she said.

"I'm fine. Really," Logan said.

Kelly nodded and turned to James and Kendall. "So, you guys need to get ready to go to the studio. Griffin wants you three to work on a song today. The one you were working on before the earthquake,"

"He wants us to do it without Logan? That's not going to work. We're a four person group." Kendall said.

"It's just a run through. Logan can come and listen if he wants." Kelly said.

"First we have to see if his parents will let him. They should be here any minute." James said.

Carlos finished making Logan an omelet and put it on a plate in front of him.

"I couldn't remember if you liked anything in it so I just made it plain. We have stuff in the fridge if you want to add anything to it."

Logan looked at the plate and grabbed a fork. He stared at the omelet for a minute. "I think I like tomato." He said. Carlos turned to the fridge and quickly grabbed a tomato. He chopped some and put it on the omelet. Logan thanked him and took a bite. He put the fork down.

"Is something wrong?" Carlos asked.

"No, it's great. I'm just not hungry anymore. It must be the medication," Logan said. He got up and sat on the couch.

"You guys should get ready to go. I'll be here with Logan when his parents get here." Kendall's mom said.

The guys got ready and left with Kelly. Logan sat on the couch with Kendall's mom. They sat in silence until Kendall's mom noticed Logan starting to nod off.

"Do you want me to tell you how you and Kendall met?" Kendall's mom said.

Logan sat up and tried to concentrate, "Sure."

"It was three years ago. You were just starting Jr. High and you both had signed up for hockey. Back then you didn't really talk that much. You were shy but you were good at hockey and you and Kendall bonded over that. That's were you met Carlos and James too. It took you a little longer to warm up to them. For some reason you and Kendall hit it off right away. You've been inseparable ever since," she said.

"Yeah. Kendall freaked out the first time I got checked into the glass so hard that I had to be taken out of the game." Logan said.

"You remember that? That was two years ago. Logan you just remembered something!" Kendall's mom said.

"Yeah." Logan said giving a small smile.

***

"So guys we have a new assignment from Griffin. He wants you to redo that song that we were working on before the earthquake without Logan. He wants to see how you sound with just the three of you." Gustavo said.

"He actually expects us to be a band without Logan" Kendall said.

"Yes. You either perform without Logan and finish the album or go home." Gustavo said.

"Why can't we wait until Logan gets his memory back?" Carlos said.

"We don't know how long that will take. It could be a few weeks or it could take longer. The record company wants an album. That's what their paying for." Gustavo said.

"We won't just turn our back on him." Kendall said.

"That's not what we're asking guys. We just need you to do this one song today. Then we can have a meeting with Griffin and see where he stands," Kelly said.

Kendall, James, and Carlos didn't seem too convinced. "Fine. We'll do this one song but you have to promise that we get a meeting with Griffin." Kendall said.

"NO!" Gustavo yelled.

"Yes. You guys will be there when we have the meeting with Griffin." Kelly said.

The guys agreed and prepared to start singing.

***

The guys came home after recording and found Logan asleep on the couch. Kendall's mom motioned them over to the kitchen.

"You guys won't believe it. Logan remembered something on his own."

"Really? What?" Kendall asked.

"Remember that game in 8th grade when Logan got checked into the glass so hard that he had to be taken out? He remembered that! He remembered how concerned you were."

"That's great!" Carlos almost yelled.

"Shhhh." Kendall said. They looked over at Logan but he didn't seem disturbed.

"That's great. Now we don't have to kick Logan out of the band. He'll have his memory back in no time." James said.

"He has a check up tomorrow but you should know that this might not mean he's going to get his memory back right away. It could still take a while." Kendall's mom said.

"Has Camille been by today?" Kendall asked.

"Not yet. Is she supposed to come by?"

"I don't think she and Logan had plans or anything. She's really concerned though."

"Maybe she'll be by later. You could call her and see if she wants to come over." Kendall's mom said.

"I think I'll wait until she comes over. Logan had a dream that she and I kissed and then he punched me. Well, he didn't know who he punched but he was pretty clear it was Camille in his dream." Kendall said.

"You never kissed Camille." Carlos said.

"If you did you would have told us." James said.

"Yeah." Kendall said. "How long has Logan been asleep?"

"A couple hours. He tried really hard to not look tired when his parents were here." Kendall's mom said.

Carlos and James started to toss a football back and forth. The apartment phone rang and Kendall answered it. He spoke for a few minutes and ended the call.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"It was Griffin. He says Logan's out of the band."


	5. Big Time Problems

Big Time Quake

Chapter 5

Big Time Problems

Logan continued to sleep on the couch as Kendall, James, and Carlos stood in the kitchen talking about Gustavo's announcement that Logan was out of the band.

"What are we going to do Kendall? We can't let them kick Logan out of the band," Carlos said.

"I know. We'll just have to come up with a plan to stop Griffin from getting rid of Logan. Anyone have any ideas?" Kendall said.

The three of them stood, looking intensely at the ceiling.

"I got nothing." They said in unison.

"We should ask Logan!" Carlos said.

"He doesn't remember anything," James said.

"So. His brain still works. He could still come up with a plan," Carlos said hitting James on the shoulder.

"Guys! Let's not wake him up. We can't ask him to help us stop Griffin from kicking him out of the band. It would be too confusing. He's still working on getting our names right," Kendall said.

"Okay, so what if we got Camille to help? She's got to have some pretty good ideas since she's an actress. She's probably auditioned for stuff that's crazier than this." James said.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to bother her either. We don't know how she's dealing with all of this." Kendall said.

"It can't hurt to ask." Carlos said as he dialed her number on his cell phone.

"Carlos don't!' Kendall said.

"What are you so worried about Kendall? Camille and Logan are dating she'll want to help him stay here," James said.

Kendall gave a small sigh as he watched Carlos wait for Camille to answer. He was hoping she wouldn't. Then he looked at Logan and couch and changed his mind. He didn't want Logan to leave anymore than the rest of them did.

"Hey Camille? It's Carlos. Can you come up here? We need your help coming up with a plan." Carlos said. He listened to her response and said excitedly, "Thanks. We'll see you soon." He ended the call and turned to the guys excitedly. His phone accidentally slipped out of his hand and went flying. It hit Logan with a thud on his side. He stirred and rubbed his eyes.

"What was that?" He asked as he rolled over onto the cell phone.

"Sorry Logan. That was my cell phone." Carlos said as he walked over to the couch. Logan sat up and found the phone underneath him. He picked it up and held it out to Carlos. Carlos was glad he hadn't broken it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"Better now that I've slept a little more." Logan said. Logan started to get a little uncomfortable as the three of them stared at him. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately he thought. He wondered if they had always paid so much attention to him. He stood and said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom now."

There was a knock on the door shortly after Logan left and Carlos opened it to find Camille and Jo standing on the other side.

"Hey guys," he said as he moved to let them in. He closed the door and turned in time to see Kendall and Jo share a quick kiss.

"So what's going on now?" Camille asked.

"We need to be quiet. Logan's in the bathroom." Kendall said.

"It's about him? What doesn't he know?" Jo asked.

"Gustavo is being forced by Griffin to kick him out of the band. They say it's because it might take Logan too long to get his memory back. The record company doesn't want to lose their investment," Kendall said.

"That really sucks. So you want us to help you come up with a plan to keep him here?" Jo said.

"Yeah. We can't think of anything. Logan would probably be able to think of some legal loophole but he's not exactly at his best right now." James said.

"Okay. What about Kelly? Can't she help?" Camille asked.

"We haven't actually asked her yet," Kendall said.

Logan walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. The group all looked at him. He got that weird feeling again. Like when someone is talking about you but they don't want you to know.

Camille stepped toward him, "Hi Logan."

He looked at her and smiled. Camille smiled back hoping that he had remembered her name this time, "Hi, pretty girl," He said.

Camille kept up her smile. She didn't want him to know how disappointed she was. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good. The pain is under control. I've taken so many pills though I'm not sure I'll feel anything again for the next month or so," he said.

Camille's smile broke and she involuntarily gave a worried frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just sorry you have to be on so much medication. It must suck," she said.

"It's not so bad. It's better than being in pain all the time. Last night was the worst. I was up all night because my head hurt so much but I have no idea what medication to take for it so I just walked around for a little bit." Logan said.

"I'm sorry. You could have called me. Although I guess you couldn't have. Logan, do you remember my name?" Camille asked.

He thought for a minute as he looked into her eyes. She always loved it when he did that. Usually there was such a spark of something but when she looked at him right now it was dimmer than it usually was.

"Jennifer?" he said.

"No," she said hanging her head.

Logan noticed she was sad. He felt bad that he was responsible for that. "I'm sorry. Jennifer must mean something bad here. Is it Carly? Tori? Quinn? Zoey?"

Camille nodded her head no after each name. She went and stood next to Jo and Kendall.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember. I can't remember their names either, if that makes you feel any better. It probably doesn't." Logan said.

Camille went to the door. "I want to help you guys but I can't stand to see him like this. I can't stand to know that he doesn't remember me or everything we've been through together. I'll see you later," she said as she left the apartment.

"I said something wrong, right?" Logan asked, is voice getting very high pitched and panicky.

"No. Camille's just having a hard time with this because you two are dating." Carlos said.

"We're dating?!" Logan said. The group nodded 'yes' at him. "Well, I have to go after her," Logan said.

"You can't go off by yourself. Your parents would kill us." James said.

"Okay. Then… you… can come with me." Logan said pointing at Carlos. Carlos put his helmet on.

"Logan you don't know who you've just picked to help you. Maybe I should go with you," Kendall said.

"I can handle going with Logan to Camille's for an hour Kendall. I promise we won't get into trouble. It's not like I'm gonna lose him or anything." Carlos said.

Kendall looked at Jo. She gave him a 'let them go' look and he sighed, "Fine."

Logan and Carlos left the apartment and Kendall, James, and Jo started to come up with a plan on how to get Logan back into the band.

Logan and Carlos walked through the Palm Woods to get to Camille's apartment. Logan was moving pretty fast for someone who didn't know where anything was. Carlos had a hard time keeping up. They stood in the hallway in front of Camille's door.

"Are we going to knock?" Carlos asked.

"I just need a minute. I can't get this image out of my head. I'm watching Camille kiss someone else and it's raining and we're by the pool. Do you know what I'm talking about? Did it even really happen?" Logan asked.

Carlos stood in the hallway looking at his friend. He wished he had the answers that he wanted. Logan looked so scared. "I don't know. I wasn't there. I don't remember you telling me anything about it," Carlos said.

Logan knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again.

"Camille? Are you in there?" He yelled through the door. "Camille I need to talk to you," he said.

The door opened a crack and Camille looked into the hall at them.

"Can I talk to you please?" Logan said.

"I can't do this Logan. I'm not strong enough to deal with this," she said as she closed the door.

Logan turned to Carlos and started to walk down the hall when he suddenly stopped and turned back to Camille's door.

"You are strong enough to handle this Camille. Remember when you auditioned for that really dramatic Soap Opera? You weren't sure you could do that but you did. They turned you down and you didn't give up. You just went on auditioning and you are good Camille. You were completely believable as that character and she was like 100 times more dramatic than you are. Then we went to that restaurant that served the really bad pasta and then we came back here and danced under the stars. It started raining on us and I tried to get us to go inside but you wouldn't let me. You told me to be more adventurous," Logan said.

He thought he heard soft crying on the other side of the door but he continued "And then I can't remember what happened after that but I think I went to get us some towels?"

Camille opened the door. She was crying. She hugged him and kissed him softly.

Carlos stood in the hallway trying to do his best to look away. He was happy Kendall and Logan had girlfriends but it was still a little awkward to see them kiss.

"Did you actually remember all of that or did someone tell you?" she asked.

"I never told anyone about us dancing in the rain and getting completely soaking wet." Logan said.

"Oh, I told Jo but I didn't know it meant so much to you," she said.

"That's okay. I just didn't tell the guys because they would have made fun of me." Logan said.

Camille and Logan realized that Carlos was still standing there awkwardly.

Camille wiped her eyes and locked her door. "Come on. We have something we have to do." She said as she grabbed Logan's hand and led him and Carlos back to their apartment.

Kendall, James, Camille, Carlos, Jo, and Logan sat in the living room. Camille had Kendall explain everything to Logan. She was sure he could handle it and after a few minutes of arguing with Kendall she got him to tell Logan their entire Big Time Rush story.

"If we're going to keep this band together you have to trust that Logan's brain can handle all of the information it needs. He's the smart one of the group and you need to start treating him like it. Especially if we want him to get his memories back sooner rather than later," Camille explained to the group before her. "If we want to get Logan back we can't keep secrets from him."

"So does this mean that my dream is wrong?" Logan asked.

"You did see me kissing someone but we were filming a TV show that night at the Palm Woods. I'll explain it all to you later," Camille said as she sat down next to Logan and grabbed his hand.

"So what do we do now?" James asked.

Kendall stood and looked at the group. "Well, tomorrow when Logan is at his doctor's appointment we convince Griffin that Big Time Rush isn't complete without him. We do whatever it takes to make sure that by this time tomorrow Big Time Rush is a four person group again or not one at all."

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reading and taking the time to review. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks again for taking the time to read it. I appreciate it. ****New Big Time Rush this Friday at 7pm. Can't wait! **


	6. Big Time Fail

Big Time Quake

Chapter 6

Big Time Fail

Kendall, James, and Carlos stood at Gustavo's door inside Rocque Records.

"Okay, everyone know what they're doing?" Kendall asked looking at Carlos and James. They both nodded in agreement and Kendall raised his hand to knock on the door. Before he could make contact, the door opened and they saw Griffin standing in front of them. They stood blocking his exit.

"I was just leaving. Excuse me," he said moving past the three of them.

"We're not doing the band without Logan!" Carlos yelled. Kendall and James grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back into the door frame of Gustavo's office.

"What he meant to say was that we don't think the band works with only three people," Kendall said giving a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I mean the harmonies don't sound right without our fourth member." James said.

Griffin smiled at them, "I couldn't agree more. That's why I've just given Gustavo the demos of three people that can replace Logan. Now everyone's happy. You're a four member band again and Gustavo gets a new dog to train." Griffin walked away down the hall.

The guys turn and look at Gustavo. He sat, hands folded, looking at them through his sunglasses. Kelly stood next to him holding her folder.

"That's it? They're just going to replace Logan? There's nothing you could do?" Kendall said.

"There's nothing we can do. We're all under contract to finish this album. Griffin all ready has the three candidates memorizing the songs that you guys have all ready recorded. I'm supposed to choose a new singer by tomorrow morning at 7. Sorry guys Logan's out," Gustavo said reaching his hands up to his head to rub his temples.

"And since he's not in the band anymore, Logan will have to go back home to Minnesota. The new guy will move in on Saturday," Kelly said.

"There's really nothing we can do?" Kendall said.

"We could refuse to sing," James said.

"And dance," Carlos said.

Gustavo gave a small chuckle. "If you guys refuse to work you're in breach of contract and they can sue you."

"You're careers would be over before they began," Kelly said.

Kendall looked at Gustavo and saw the defeated look on his face. If Gustavo knew it was over Kendall knew there really wasn't a chance. "Let's go guys. We'll be at the Palm Woods," Kendall said as they left Gustavo's office.

James and Carlos sat with their feet in the pool and Kendall sat in a chair, Jo sat in the chair next to him.

"So you guys didn't even get to try and convince them to let Logan stay?" Jo asked.

"No. Griffin has made it very clear. We go back to recording on Monday. Without Logan. Some new guy gets to take his place in the band and the apartment and Logan has to go home." Kendall said.

"What if he got his memories back before then? Could he stay?" Jo asked.

"I don't see why not, but the doctors have all said it usually takes months for the memories to come back," Kendall said.

"And we've been trying to get him to remember stuff but he just hasn't. We've played him our songs, shown him the music videos, taken him to all of our favorite places to eat around town…"

"And he's been spending a ton of time with Camille. If she can't make him remember, then what's going to?" Carlos said.

"What about his parents? Have they been telling him who he was before the accident?" Jo asked.

"I don't think they've really been talking to him much about what he was like before the accident. They've been really busy with trying to get him to doctor appointments and making sure he takes his medication." Kendall said. He shot up out of the chair. "That's it! We've been trying to get Logan to remember the Big Time Rush version of himself."

"And we should be trying to get him to remember someone else?" James asked looking quizzically at Carlos.

"We're not just Big Time Rush. We were people before we formed the band. We've been so caught up in creating the band that everyone else has forgotten we are individuals. We need to make him remember who he was before Big Time Rush and also incorporate who he is now because of Big Time Rush."

"So wouldn't Logan going back to Minnesota be a good thing then?" Carlos asked.

"Not really. We're pretty much his only friends. If he went back to school without us he would have to make new friends and that won't help him get his memories back. It'll just lead to him meeting new people," Kendall said.

"Right, so we have to show him old year books or something? Play hockey with him? Talk about old school memories?" James said, "Compared to where we are now high school seems kind of boring."

"Okay but we could tell him how we met. We could tell him about that time we turned the sprinklers on the girls. We had plenty of good times before coming to LA," Carlos said standing next to Kendall.

"And the only way we are going to keep having good times is if Logan remembers us and he stays here with us," Kendall said.

"Fine. We can talk about high school but we stay away from our embarrassing moments and stick to his. Agreed?" James said as they stood to head back to the apartment.

"I don't think even amnesia induced Logan is going to believe he's the only one who has embarrassing moments in high school," Carlos said patting James on the back, "Besides, I can't wait to tell him about that Halloween you dressed up like a Power Ranger." Carlos said as he ran for the lobby. James ran after him and punched him in the arm when he caught up to him.

Back at the apartment Kendall's phone beeped and he checked it. There was a text message from Camille. "Logan's back. His parents are bringing him up now," Kendall said closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"Okay, so we have the rest of today and Friday to get Logan to remember who he is. We can do this right?" Kendall said grabbing Jo's hand.

"I've seen you guys handle problems together before. You can do this," she said.

Kendall looked at her and smiled. "Thanks."

Logan and his parents entered the apartment. Kendall noticed that Logan looked tired. He always looked tired after going to the doctors. His parents looked concerned but didn't say anything to the guys who all stood in the center of the living room.

Logan sat on the couch and Ms. Knight came into the room. Logan's parents took her into the hallway. Kendall and the others were half tempted to listen in but instead they stood looking at the door. Kendall looked over at Logan who was sitting with a concerned look on his face. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were narrowed.

"I'm going back to Minnesota on Saturday," he said in almost a whisper.

"We heard. That's why we want to spend as much time with you as we can," Kendall said sitting next to him.

"I'm not making progress. They thought I couldn't hear them but I could. My brains not healing like it should. I get brief flashes of the past, peoples faces, and events but I can't hold onto it," Logan said looking at Kendall. There were tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave. I can't remember you guys but I know I'm supposed to be here with you. I'm a part of this and I'm important. I know I'm important somehow. I'm not the best dancer and I'm probably not the best singer but I was making it work. I was doing it for you guys. I can learn how to do these things, right? They tell me I have a strong brain and before the accident I was really smart but now I can't remember stuff and I don't feel smart. I was the smart guy right?" Logan said looking around the room at his friends. The tears started to fall down his face.

Logan looked at his friends and saw their concern. He knew there was nothing they could do to help him. He didn't try to stop himself from crying. He just let it happen.

The door opened and his parents walked in with Ms. Knight. Logan tried to wipe his face with his sleeve but his parents had seen him crying all ready. Ms. Knight looked concerned.

"What's going on? What did you guys say to him?" Logan's mom asked as she moved to where Logan sat.

"We didn't say anything," Carlos said.

"You must have said something. Why else would he be so upset? Are you guys trying to convince him to stay in this silly band?"

"What? Silly band?" James said defensively.

"They didn't do anything mom. I just started crying. I think it might be the stress of the doctor's appointment. Maybe the medication is making me emotional. I don't know. It wasn't anything they did." Logan said.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go home tomorrow instead of waiting until Saturday. You are getting more and more upset lately," she said.

"Maybe that's supposed to happen," Kendall said, "He's in a pretty tough situation."

"We know that. Believe me we know that. You'll get better when we get home and you can have a normal life again," Logan's mom said to herself more than to anyone else. "Besides, this fantasy you guys are living isn't healthy. Things like this just don't happen. People don't get whisked away to Hollywood to become music superstars. Logan can't handle it."

"How do you know that if you don't let him try?" James said.

"Last month when it was announced that you guys would make a full album Logan called me and told me he wasn't sure he could deal with it. He was afraid he would let you all down. He doesn't want to do this anymore."

"I've got us three tickets for tomorrow afternoon. We'll be home in time for dinner." Logan's dad said from the kitchen.

"Wait! You can't just take him away. We have until Saturday to…" Carlos said.

"Too what? Completely restore his memory? We've seen a dozen specialists who tell us that Logan probably won't get his memories back. He remembers some but it's fragmented. He can't fill in the blanks. Have you guys thought for a second how hard this is going to be for our family? Or did you just think about your band?" Logan's mom was practically yelling now.

Logan was crying a little harder now. He was rocking gently on the couch. While his parents and his friends were at a stand off Logan saw a clear path to the door. He thought for a second about what he should do and he decided to take a risk, he jumped up and rushed for the door. He opened it and slammed it behind him as he ran down the hall. He ran down the stairs without a destination in mind until someone's face appeared in his head and he knew where he was running toward.

**Author's Note: So sorry I have taken so long to update! Life got busy. Thanks for waiting and reading. I really appreciate it! I am working on the next chapter now so you shouldn't have to wait too long to see where Logan goes and what happens next. Although you guys can probably guess. I'm thinking of ending this in a few chapters so things are going to move pretty quickly. Amnesia is harder to write than I thought and I kind of want to get to one of my other stories that can be more fun and less dramatic. Thanks again for reading! **


	7. Big Time Goodbye

Big Time Quake

Chapter 7

Big Time Goodbye

Logan slowed down when he got to the floor he wanted to be on. He walked slowly down the hall thinking about what he was going to say. He didn't have a clue what he was doing but he knew he wanted to do it with her. He stood in front of her door and knocked. There was no response. He started to worry that she wasn't home. He knocked again. This time he heard her yell "coming" from inside.

She opened the door and he saw her hair was wet from the shower of the pool he wasn't sure.

"Hi Logan," she said. He quickly stepped forward and hugger her tight. He felt her hug him back and she showed him inside closing the door behind the two of them.

"What's going on? Have you been crying?"

"I didn't know where else to go. Everyone was fighting and I couldn't take it anymore," he said.

"Okay. You can hang out here for sure. Who's fighting and what are they fighting about?"

"My parents want me to go back to Minnesota and the guys want me to stay here and try to be a part of the band but there's a new guy coming on Saturday and I don't know what to do. I can't remember the songs and I can't remember anyone that well but I knew you'd be able to help me Camille. We can think of a plan together," he said looking into her eyes with a hope she hadn't seen from him in a long time.

"Yes. We can come up with something. What do you want to do? Do you want to go home or do you want to stay?"

"I don't know. I kind of want to go and talk to that guy who runs the band and see what he thinks."

"Okay. We can call Kelly and have her take us to Rocque Records," Camille said as she opened her phone and dialed Kelly's number.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

At 2J Logan's family and the guys of Big Time Rush were still arguing over what was best for Logan. It wasn't until Katy spoke up that they noticed he was gone.

"This is bad," Carlos said.

"We're going to find him," Kendall said.

"No, we're going to find him. You guys have caused enough problems. Just stay here," Logan's mom said as she and Logan's dad exited the apartment.

"Who are they to tell us to sit here when we know exactly where Logan is?" James said.

"Yeah! Where is he?" Carlos asked.

"Camille's." Everyone said in unison.

Kendall, Jo, James, and Carlos left the apartment and headed to Camille's. They stood in front of her door and knocked. There was no answer.

"I'll try calling her," Jo said as she dialed Camille's number on her cell phone. "She's not picking up."

"Where do you think they would go?" James asked.

"Let's try the pool and then Rocque Records. Maybe he was going to save his place in the band somehow." Kendall said.

The group didn't find him at the pool and found themselves at Rocque Records half an hour later. They approached Gustavo's door and heard him yelling at someone. They hoped it wasn't Logan. Kendall opened the door. They all looked in and saw Gustavo on his phone, his face beat red. He hung up the phone with a slam.

"What do you guys want?" Gustavo asked loudly.

"We were hoping Logan would be here," Carlos said.

"Logan and that girl were here but they left 10 minutes ago," Gustavo said.

Kendall, James, and Carlos gave each other concerned looks.

"Did they say where they were they were going?" Jo asked.

"No they did not. You could try asking Kelly. She's driving them wherever they're going."

The guys all rushed out into the hall, Kendall pulling Jo with them.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

Logan and Camille sat in the back seat of Kelly's car in silence. She tried to start conversations but they weren't having it. Logan looked worried and Camille was trying her best to be supportive without being able to talk.

"So where do you guys want to eat lunch? I know this great deli we could go to. They have really fresh ingredients and great bread."

"Sounds fine," Logan said.

They quietly made their way to the diner and sat down for a quiet lunch away from the pressures of the Palm Woods and the recording studio. Camille and Kelly talked about fashion for a little, while Logan sat in calm reflection for the first time since the earth quake had hit. He noticed Kelly and Camille had stopped talking and were looking at him.

"What?" He said.

"We're just wondering if you're okay. It's been tough lately." Kelly said.

"Yeah. Well the new guy is going to have it tougher. The guys aren't going to like him at first," Logan said.

"Believe me Logan, neither Gustavo or I want this to happen but the record company has final say. If we could have our way you'd stay but we don't get what we want this time," Kelly said.

"You're parents are going to make you go home aren't they?' Camille asked.

"Yeah I think so. But you know what's weird? I think I kind of want to go home," Logan said giving a small frown.

"You want to leave all of us?" Camille asked.

"I think so. Maybe this is a sign that I'm not supposed to be here. I'm just not cut for this," Logan said.

"It was an earthquake Logan. Not a sign. You were doing this just fine." Camille said.

"Yeah but I'm not really getting better quickly enough for this town and what's expected of me here. I think the slower pace of Minnesota will be good for me. And it's not like I'll never talk to you guys again. There's email and stuff."

"Are you going to tell the guys?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. Actually could you get them a car so they could meet me at the airport? I want to say good bye to everyone at once," Logan said.

He saw Camille give him a sad look as she realized that he was really going to leave. He saw her start to say something but she quickly stopped herself. He decided to let it go for now.

Logan stood with his parents at the airport as Kendal, James, Carlos, Jo, Camille, Kelly, and Gustavo stood in front of them.

Logan let out a sigh and stepped forward to his group of friends. They looked at him like they were losing a family member.

"You're really leaving?' Kendall asked.

"Yeah. That's kind of why we're at the airport," Logan said. Kendall gave a small smile. Logical Logan. Always with the facts of the situation.

"You know we're going to get into so much trouble without you, right?" Kendall said.

"I know. Just try not to do anything too bad." He reached forward and hugged Kendall. "I'm gonna miss you."

"We live in the communication age. I'm gonna text you every day to check up."

Logan stood in front of James, "I'm going to miss bandanna man. Let me know when I can see you in a movie theater okay?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you man." James said giving him a hug.

Logan looked at Carlos; who for once didn't have a goofy smile on his face.

"I'm going to miss getting into trouble with you and looking for ghosts." Logan said.

"You'll come back and visit right?" Carlos said.

"For sure. I don't have a swirly slide at home." Logan said as he stood in front of Gustavo and Kelly.

"Every time I see a dog I'm going to think of you Gustavo." Logan said.

"You know you were my favorite." Gustavo said.

"Sure I was. Email me when the album comes out. I want to check it out. Thanks for everything Kelly."

"You're welcome. This new guy isn't nearly as smart as you are. He's not going to have very interesting schemes that I need to get you guys out of."

Logan smiled, "It'll make your life easier."

Logan finally stepped in front of Camille. He could tell she was trying her best to be strong and not cry in front of everyone.

"So…" he said.

"We just started dating. I don't want you to leave," Camille said.

"I have to. I think it'll be best, I don't think I can get better here." Logan said.

"I don't want to lose you Logan," Camille said.

"You're not losing me. Look." Logan said pulling out his cell phone, "See this thing can make calls and take pictures and we can still stay in touch. We can still be the Logan and Camille we were."

"It's not the same. I can't hold your hand through the phone and I can't kiss you and I can't dance with you. I can't feel your arms around me through the phone after I lose a part to someone else. I can't see your smile on a daily basis through the phone. I can't do this long distance Logan." Camille said.

"So we're breaking up?" Logan asked with one of the saddest expressions on his face that Camille had ever seen. He saw her tear up.

"I was willing to help you through this Logan. I can't do that if you're in Minnesota. I can't act like talking to you on the phone is enough."

Logan started to feel tears form in his eyes. He tried his hardest to not let them escape but a couple started falling down his face.

"I can't be what you need right now Camille. You need someone that can actually remember holding you and someone who can remember dancing with you and kissing you. Someone who can keep up. That's not me right now." He said

"You know I'm not going to be able to find another Logan. There's no one else like you." Camille said.

"Waiting for us to reunite would be illogical. There's no telling if I'll ever make my way back to LA again. You'll be able to move on. You're strong and beautiful and you'll have guys lining up around the Palm Woods pool for you when they find out you're single again." Logan said looking into her eyes.

"I know you're going to get your memories back and when you do, you better call me and let me know that you're all right." Camille said.

Logan wiped the tears off of her face. "I will. Goodbye Camille." Logan said.

He turned to the guys who were standing with Jo, Gustavo and Kelly. He gave his cell phone to his parents and had them take a picture of the group. Logan stood in the middle smiling with Gustavo, James, Kendall, Jo, Kelly, and Camille standing around him. . He gave each of the guys a final hug and turned to his parents who walked with him to the security check point. As his parents checked their ID's Logan took one last look back at his friends. He remembered their first night in LA.

The four of them had spent all night awake talking about being in LA and they spent the early morning hours walking around the Palm Woods when no one was around. They even took a dip in the pool. They were so tired the next morning but they were so excited that it wasn't a dream.

**Authors Note**: Thank you so much everyone for reading! Thank you for the reviews and for the positive encouragement on the story. I'm sorry this last chapter was so rushed. What happens next? I don't know. I'm not sure if a sequel is in the future or not but I think for right now I'm going to leave it here. I hope you guys liked it. I gave more importance to his goodbye with Camille because it is a Logan/Camille story. I might work on expanding some of my other Logan/Camille fics too and I'm brainstorming new ideas for BTR fanfic now so I'm hoping to work on something different soon. Maybe Carlos? I might wait until after the new episode on June 4 to post something new. I'm glad you liked it and if there's something you desperately want me to tackle I could be persuaded to write one more chapter on this. Thanks again everyone.


	8. Big Time Success

Big Time Quake

Chapter 8

Big Time Success

1 year later

It was a beautiful spring day and the plants were coming back to life as Logan walked his dog Einstein around the block. He was on his way back to his house in Minnesota. He had walked the three blocks to the convenience store where he picked up a bottle of water and a couple of magazines.

The trees were green. Orange and yellow Day Lily flowers lined the sidewalks. The weather had finally stopped being stormy and he was enjoying the light breeze that surrounded him. The sun felt good on his face. It was cooler in Minnesota where he lived but the sun shining after so many days of cloudy, dark skies made him drift back to that place where anything was possible and dreams could come true: Los Angeles.

He had told his friends that he would visit. In the year since he left them there he hadn't been back. He told them through text messages that it was his parents doing, but he was the one that had decided not to return. He liked the slower pace of Minnesota. He liked attending a normal high school again where there was more than one class of students. He liked getting lost in the sea of students. He liked not having to get out of a new mess each week. He liked just worrying about homework and driving.

Logan entered his house and his dog immediately ran for the couch.

"Einstein, NO!" Logan said firmly. He watched the dog jump back off the couch instantly and lay in front of it. Logan took a seat on the couch and set the magazines down next to him. He stared at the bookshelf in front of him and saw the photo that was taken at the airport when he left a year ago. He took a sip of his water and thought that it seemed so long ago.

The cover of the magazine closest to him caught his eye. It was for teenagers, but he bought it because it had a picture of the band Big Time Rush on it. He saw Kendall, James, Carlos, and a fourth guy he had never met smiling back at him. The words "**Get to Know the Real Big Time Rush**"appeared under the image.

Logan looked at the photo closer and could tell that Carlos was using his fake smile. To someone who didn't know him that well you would never know the smile wasn't genuine but his closest friends knew when he was using a fake smile. His eyes showed a hint of anger in them when he smiled like this. Like he knew he was telling a lie.

He looked over at James and saw that smile of his that said "this is just a job, I don't really mean it," Logan could tell he was faking it too. The millions of girls looking at the magazine would have no idea. They would think that James was happy.

Finally, Logan looked at Kendall. His dissatisfaction was the easiest to spot. No doubt people would read it as Kendall being the bad boy. Logan knew it wasn't an act. Kendall's anger was real. Even through the picture he could tell it was directed at him.

He moved his gaze to the new guy. They got a tall guy to replace him. He had brown hair that was cut short and he had big, brown eyes that showed the only real happiness and excitement in the group. If he knew of Logan, and felt bad about replacing him, this picture didn't show it.

Logan put down the magazine and picked up the next one. Camille was on the cover. She looked beautiful. She always did. He had five magazines with her on the cover. Her popularity rose after she was cast in the Spider Man remake. One critic called her the best part. Another said her heartbreak was so real they could feel it. Still another said she was the next big star.

On this magazine cover she wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a red heart. She was going casual and she looked like she did on so many days back at the Palm Woods when they were just hanging out and talking by the pool late at night. Logan had tried to keep in touch with her after he moved back to Minnesota but things got busy.

His parents had spent the summer taking him to doctors so they could check his physical well being. His brain was healing and his body showed little sign of the damage the earthquake had done to him in LA. Logan was okay with the doctor's visits. He knew that they were necessary and he was able to ask a lot of questions about the machines and procedures. He figured it wasn't too early to start getting back into the habit of learning medical jargon.

Logan was surprised when his parents took him to a therapist one day in mid summer after about a month of his being home. They started off by having group sessions as a family but eventually Logan was left alone with the therapist so he could sort out his feelings.

He had regained his memory a few months after he returned home and his friends were ecstatic but by then it was too late for him to rejoin the band.

For the first few weeks he spent his time talking about his friends and Big Time Rush and LA. It was only after he briefly mentioned Camille that the doctor actually asked him to expand.

BTR BTR BTR

"She's great. She's an amazing actress. She's funny and daring and quirky and beautiful. She's Camille. I know you've never met her so you don't know what that means but she's special," Logan said as he sat on the couch in the therapist's office. There were diplomas and awards all over the walls and he found the light blue color to be calming.

"She's an actress?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, and she's getting really good. She was auditioning for this big movie the last time I saw her," Logan said.

"Did she also have dreams of becoming famous like you and your other friends?"

"I'm not sure. I mean most actresses want to become famous right?" Logan said.

"You seem to still have feelings for her, even though she is in California and you are here. Are you two trying to make a long distance relationship work?" the doctor asked.

Logan shook his head, "No. But we're still going to be friends."

"Like you're friends with Kendall, James, and Carlos? You said you haven't spoken to them much since you've been home. Why is Camille so much more important to you?"

Logan thought about it for a minute. He didn't have an answer. After that session was over he decided that it was unrealistic to focus so much time on his old life in LA. He had to start focusing on school and meeting new people here in Minnesota. He still didn't have all of his memory back at this point and they were making him repeat grade 10 so he could catch up. It's not like he was going to be famous anyway.

BTR BTR BTR

Logan flipped to page 33 of the magazine with Camille on the cover. They were doing an interview with her about her life off set. There was a picture of her and Jo sitting next to the Palm Woods pool, each with a script in hand and laughing. There was another picture of Camille and Kendall, James, and Carlos. It looked like they were dragging her into the pool and the picture had them frozen before they all fell in.

Logan thought about all the times they had pushed each other into the pool. He thought of the time he knocked Camille into the pool with a Frisbee when he was trying to ask her to the school dance. He smiled at the memory.

There was one last picture of Camille sitting at the Palm Woods by herself at night. The moon was reflecting on her just perfectly and her eyes stared up at the camera. Most would think of this shot as an artistic picture but Logan saw the sadness in her eyes as she sat in the exact spot where they sat on so many nights talking about life and their futures. He looked next to the picture and saw a question the interviewer had asked her.

**Have you ever had your heart broken? **

She answered, "Just once."

**Was it someone you met at the Palm Woods? **

"Yes but he doesn't live here anymore."

**Was he an actor? **

"No. He was a singer. He was my any kind of guy."

**Is there anything you'd like to tell him? **

"I'd like to tell him I wouldn't be here without him and I really wish he would come back."

Logan put the magazine down on the couch next to him. He had tears in his eyes and he wiped them on his sleeve as he heard the door open. Logan grabbed the magazines and went to his room. After he had closed the door he sat at his desk and opened his laptop. As he waited for it to boot up he looked at the magazine that featured Big Time Rush. He flipped open to page 52 and looked at the questions that were asked. Most were about favorite foods, colors, sporting teams, but there were a few about how the group came together.

** How was Big Time Rush formed? You guys are best friends from Minnesota right? **

Kendall: Well, Carlos, James and I are from Minnesota. We went to the same high school and we played on the hockey team together. Mark was added after our fourth member had to leave.

Carlos: We sang for Gustavo in Minnesota and at first he only wanted Kendall but he told him he wouldn't come without James and I and our other friend Logan.

James: So the four of us came out here and started recording demos and learning how to dance and tings just took off from their.

** What happened to Logan? There are a lot of rumors surrounding his exit. Some people say drugs were involved. Some say things went bad with the actress Camille. Some say he had a mental break down and couldn't handle it. What really happened? **

Kendall: He was hurt in an earthquake and he lost his memory. After several weeks he decided it was best to return to Minnesota so he could get better.

**Have you guys heard from him recently? **

Carlos: I think the last time was five or six months ago. We're hoping he'll come out for the release party in a couple weeks.

James: He's doing well though from what we're told.

Mark: I've never met him but these guys keep talking about how great he is that I really want to meet him. I hope Logan can come out for the release party.

Kendall: He's living his life in Minnesota, so I would understand if he can't make it.

Logan put the magazine down and stared at his computer for a moment before logging into his email. There wasn't anything new. He hit compose and started typing out an email:

Hey guys. It's Logan. I know I've been distant lately but I wanted to congratulate you on the album coming out. I'm really proud of you guys. I know how hard you've worked for it and it's amazing that the day is finally here. I would love to come out and see you but I have a lot of school stuff going on. I'm on the debate team and we have state finals coming up. I'm getting ready for prom. I actually asked out this girl named Jenny Matthews. She's really nice. She wants to be an actress one day. Anyway, I really am proud of you. I hope things keep going well. I can't wait to see you in concert if you ever make it to Minnesota.

Make sure James has his lucky comb and Carlos has his helmet when you guys tour. Kendall I know you've done a great job leading and I know you'll be great at keeping everyone in line when you have to tour over seas.

Anyway, Congratulations again.

Best Wishes,

Logan

Logan stared at the email for a few minutes before hitting delete. He couldn't do that to them. It was clear from the article that Kendall was mad at him for not staying in touch and an email wasn't going to make it better. He hit compose again and started typing.

Hi Camille, it's Logan. How are you doing? I read your interview in that magazine that just came out. You look amazing on the cover, by the way. I thought the pictures inside were really good too. You always know how to look amazing.

Congratulations on the movie and the success. I know you deserve it. I can't wait to see it when it comes out in theaters. I know the premier is in a few weeks but I can't make it out. School and stuff are keeping me busy at home and my parents are being really protective.

I heard you and Jo get to play sisters in your next movie. That should be fun. I can't wait to see that one too. Anyway, congratulations. Again.

Best Wishes,

Logan.

P.S. I miss talking late at night at the Palm Woods pool and I wish I could come back but I just can't. That journey is over.

Logan stared at this email for an hour before finally deciding to hit the delete button. He grabbed both magazines and walked to his closet. He pulled out a box and opened it. Inside there were various magazines that chronicled the journey of Big Time Rush without him and Camille's rising fame. He added the two magazines to the collection and put the box back in the closet.

While he sat on his bed, Logan thought about his life in Minnesota. It was nice. It was safe. It was normal. He felt like the Logan he was before LA. Before Big Time Rush. Before the earthquake.

He missed his friends and Camille and he was miserable.

Logan returned to his computer and pulled up the airline website. He booked a ticket to LA for one week from today. He was going to surprise his friends at their release party. He wanted the Big Time Rush that was supposed to be his.

Authors Note: I was inspired tonight so here's a new chapter to Big Time Quake. I'm sorry about the ending it's abrupt but it does mean a sequel is coming! Thanks for reading and I appreciate any thoughts you have on it. New episode of Big Time Rush this Saturday night at 8:30/7:30 central!


End file.
